


Gunfight at the Rue St. Denis

by ColonelTravis1836



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelTravis1836/pseuds/ColonelTravis1836
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the actual Gunfight at the OK Coral, the Les Amis are fed up with the havoc that the Patron-Minette have caused in the City of Paris, and have decided to take it upon themselves to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunfight at the Rue St. Denis

**A/N: This scene is based on the actual Gunfight at the OK Corral.**

**Bahorel is Virgil Earp. Enjolras is Wyatt Earp. Combeferre is Morgan Earp. Grantaire is Doc Holliday.**

**Thenardier is Ike Clanton. Brujon is Billy Clanton. Babet is Tom McLaury. Claquesous is Frank McLaury. Montparnasse is Billy Claiborne. Gueulemer is Wes Fuller.**

**And just to try something different, Inspector Javert is Sheriff Johnny Behan**

…

**October 26** **th** **, 1831**

Tensions were high. The City of Paris knew that for weeks now. The Les Amis de ABC were law abiding students and citizens, who were becoming aggravated at the recklessness and disorderly conduct of the Patron-Minette gang, led by the notorious Thenardier.

What angered the Les Amis more, was the fact that the men of the law (more specifically, the corrupt Inspector Javert) were doing nothing at all in their power to stop the Patron-Minette. Some had even argued that Javert was a Patron-Minette sympathizer.

 

Well, one day, the students have decided that enough was enough. Three of their most elite men: Bahorel, the toughest of them all, Enjolras, the cool but ruthless leader, and Combeferre, the straight-minded guide, had managed to smuggle in some weapons.

Each were given two flintlock pistols, all loaded and primed, ready to be fired at a moment's notice.

Even though Enjolras was technically the leader, he allowed Bahorel to make the call; the latter was after all, the toughest one in the group. He was once surrounded by five thugs, but had them all on the ground incapacitated in a record-breaking time of two minutes.

 

At the appointed time, Bahorel nodded, and he Enjolras and Combeferre slid their pistols into their coat pockets, and walked out of the Corinth, their secret meeting place.

"Courfeyrac!" Enjolras called out. "In the event we do not come back, I place you under command. You'll find my papers in their usual spot. Take care."

 

Just as the three were walking out onto the cobble-stone street, they were stopped short by a rugged voice.

"Just what do you three think you're up to?" Grantaire slurred.

"We were just going to take a walk." Combeferre responded. Enjolras chose him to do the talking for the group since he was the Guide. Otherwise he wouldn't dare to risk his second-in-command for such a dangerous mission.

"That's a good idea! It's a nice day out. I think I'll join ya! That is…if none of you mind!" Grantaire stumbled over.

Combeferre was the first to approach Grantaire. "We intend to disarm them and turn them in, Grantaire. Odds are in favor they will not want to come quietly. Do you understand?"

Grantaire coughed a little, before dropping his drunken voice and behaving normally. "Oh I understand perfectly, 'Ferre. But the thing is…" He then pointed at Combeferre's coat. "…do you think _they'll_ understand?"

Combeferre looked at Enjolras and Bahorel equally. Enjolras sighed and opened up his coat and revealed a double-barreled derringer. "Keep that in your shirt pocket." He ordered to Grantaire. "And don't do anything stupid. Not until we've had our little talk."

Bahorel rolled his eyes as they began walking. "I've just about had it with talking."

 

The four students then proceeded to walk in the middle of the street. The peasants and beggars slowly stopped what they were doing and started focusing on the group that looked dangerous in their eyes.

 

They turned a corner on the Rue de Villette, when Combeferre had spotted Eponine sitting on the corner, with her arms wrapped around her legs. She had looked broken and scared too many times in his eyes. After eyeing her bruises one last time, Combeferre whispered to Grantaire "Let them have it!"

Grantaire sniffled and responded "Alright."

 

The students were slowly approaching the Rue St. Denis, where they caught a glimpse of Inspector Javert.

What's his deal? He was meant to protect the people. Protect the crown, actually. What does he have to gain? Money? Power? Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

When Javert caught a glimpse of the students, he hurried over to them.

"Now wait a minute, boys. This area's dangerous." Javert said, trying to stop the students in their path.

Combeferre spoke up. "We're just going to take away their guns and turn them over to the law." He emphasized on the word 'law', indicating the irony of Javert's presence.

"There's no need for that. They don't have their guns. I disarmed them earlier this morning!" Javert acted all calm and collected.

"You did?" Enjolras challenged. "Good. In that case, this area _won't_ be dangerous."

Javert stopped in his tracks and rolled his eyes, before hustling over to a safe corner.

 

The Students turned a corner, and they were all there.

 

Thenardier was in the far left corner, just at the mouth of the alleyway of Rue St. Denis. Behind him and to the right were Claquesous and Gueulemer. To the right of them were Montparnasse and Brujon, and in the far right was Babet, who had a horse tied up on the corner. They all had their own weapons in plain sight. A good policeman would've taken the guns away on the spot.

 

As soon as Thenardier spotted the students, he snapped his fingers to get the rest of his gang's attention.

 

The Students had sheep-dogged the Patron-Minette deeper into the alleyway. Combeferre was on the far left facing the gang, standing next to Enjolras, who was standing next to Bahorel, who was standing next to Grantaire.

 

The close proximity of the four had sealed the exit of the alleyway. The Les Amis had the Patron-Minette in a fix.

 

Thinking back on Eponine's bruises, Combeferre opened up his coat buttons and gritted under his teeth. "You bastards wanted a fight. Now you've got one."

 

"Throw up your hands!" Bahorel bellowed. "We want your guns."

 

The Patron-Minette stood in their stances. Brujon was the first to reply. "Suit yourself" he said, before quickly grabbing the butt end of his pistol from his holster.

"HOLD!" Bahorel shouted. The Students crouched forward, taking their stances. "I don't want that!" He bellowed.

 

Grantaire whipped out his derringer. As soon as he did, Gueulemer raced towards the back of the alleyway and hopped over the brick wall.

 

Combeferre and Enjolras had their hands close to their pistols. Bahorel's fists were clenched.

 

And then, suddenly, within the next thirty seconds, the fuse was lit.

 

Brujon grabbed his gun and fired first.

 

Enjolras whipped out his left gun with his right hand, pulled the trigger, and hit Claquesous square in the chest, while Bahorel took his first pistol out and hit Brujon in the stomach.

 

Thenardier flinched as the two thugs fell to the ground, while Montparnasse bolted for the alleyway following Gueulemer.

 

Grantaire saw that Babet was hiding behind the horse while trying to fire. He responded by firing the first bullet of his derringer in the air, scaring the horse enough to get it to move, then firing the second bullet and hitting Babet on the side of his hip. Bahorel took out his second pistol and finished Babet off by shooting him straight in the chest, sending him flying backwards before landing on his back, dead.

 

Thenardier threw his hands up. "Wait! Wait! I didn't want this! I'm not armed! Don't shoot me! I don't have a gun!" He stumbled forward before collapsing on his knees in front of Enjolras.

 

"The fight has started. Now start fighting or start running!" Enjolras shouted.

 

As Thenardier was pleading for his life, Claquesous struggled to get back up, and picked up his pistol and shot Bahorel right in his right ankle, causing him to collapse.

 

Brujon was stronger, and stood up quicker than Claquesous. Combeferre fired his first gun and hit Brujon's firing hand, causing him to drop his weapon.

 

Thenardier ducked his head and ran off into the street, disappearing from view.

 

Brujon roared as he picked up his pistol with his other hand, aimed at Combeferre, and pulled the trigger.

 

Combeferre spun around and collapsed to the ground, as the bullet went through his shoulder blade. Enjolras took his last gun and fired it at Brujon, grazing the latter's neck. He fell backwards and slumped against a wall.

 

Grantaire then moved forward and aimed his trigger at Claquesous. But when he pulled the trigger, it made a metallic click.

 

When Claquesous heard the click, he aimed his last gun at Grantaire's chest. "I've got you now, you drunk bastard!"

 

Grantaire threw his hands up and said "Fire away. You're a dandy if you do!" before being cut short by a bullet to his upper thigh, causing him to fall forward.

 

Claquesous's focus on Grantaire was enough distraction time for Combeferre to raise his pistol up and pull the trigger, hitting home at Claquesous's forehead.

 

Enjolras, being the only student who had not moved at all, was unscathed by a single bullet. He dropped his pistols and approached Brujon, who was clutching onto his neck.

 

"Just let me be, schoolboy…" he muttered, before Enjolras yanked the pistol out of the dying man's hands.

 

"Alright, you rascals!" Javert bellowed, returning to the scene. "You are all under arrest."

 

Bahorel rolled his eyes as he struggled to stand up.

 

Enjolras helped Combeferre stand up on his feet before turning to Javert and saying "No, I don't think so, Javert."

 

And then suddenly, Enjolras pulled out a piece of paper from his vest and threw it at Javert's feet. The latter picked it up and read it.

 

It was a death warrant for the Patron-Minette.

 

"This was issued by General Lamarque…" Combeferre said in between breaths. "It gave legal right to anyone, citizen or policeman, to either incapacitate the Patron Minette, or kill them dead. And since we couldn't count on you to do your job, the Citizens of Paris took it upon themselves to do what is right."

 

Javert glared at Combeferre, then at Enjolras. "You'll regret this, schoolboys. I renounce your 'Peoples' Court'!"

 

"Save it for your actual court, Javert." A strong stern voice declared behind him.

 

Javert turned around and sure enough, it was General Maximilian Lamarque. "Inspector Emilie Javert, you are under arrest for corruption and conspiracy for aiding a gang of violent nature for personal gain and for unconstitutional ways of maintaining the peace." He declared, before snapping his fingers and having two guards drag Javert away.

 

Lamarque had approached Enjolras, who spoke up. "Three of them got away."

 

"Ah, but they're broken and on the run now. My men have been alerted to the gunshots and are on the pursuit now, so we can take it from here. In the meantime, I'll have my carriage escort you men to the hospital. Paris is indebted to you young students. Thank you." Lamarque said.

 

Enjolras smiled as he shook hands with the well-respected General.

 

 

Sometime later, while recovering in the hospital, Combeferre was awoken by a gentle kiss on the lips. He opened his eyes to see Eponine hovering over him. She mouthed a silent 'thank you' to him. He couldn't help but smile.

 

But before she could leave, he grabbed her wrist and asked her to stay. She couldn't help her blush as she laid down next to him, with her head on top of his chest, feeling safe at last.

 

Paris was safe…for now.


End file.
